Dean's car
by Gods Geek
Summary: Dean hit's Sam alot. You have to read to find out why.


**Authors note: Hi! I hope you all like this. I wrot this story for my best friend Zav. I hope you all enjoy it though. I strongly recommend ****that you watch Veggie Tales! Here we go.**

**Disclamer: I don't own supernatural, Dean or Sam.(unfortunatly) No, alas they belong to the CW. ****Now that thats over, on to the story!**

* * *

"Sam! I hate this car! How could you?" Dean yealled as he stared at the SUV Sam rented for them.

"Dean, it's not that bad..." "Not that bad!" Dean cut Sam off. "NOT THAT BAD! Look at it, I mean look at it! Sam, thats not a chick magnet! How could you?" Dean asked again.

"Dean, It's just a car. I mean come on." Dean just glared at him. "Fine, you know what, You don't have to drive it then!" Sam said with his arms wide out in an atemp to be histaricul."I'll drive it then!"

"Thats fine. I don't wan't to drive anyway." Dean said while folding his arms.

"Okay then lets go." Sam said.

"Fine lets go." Dean said as he got in the car.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I thought I was driving?"

"Well, you thought wrong Sammy. I'm driving. Now give me the keys." Dean held his hand out.

"Ever herd of please?" Sam asked him as he gave him the keys.

"Yeah. I just don't beleave in useing it." Dean said with one of his "Million dollar" smiles.

"Whatever." Sam mummbled while geting in the car himself.

* * *

(a few minuts later) 

"Hey Dean?" Sam looked at dean with his puppy dog look.

"What?" Dean said anoyed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Naw...Sam. I just don't understand how you could do somthing like that!"

"Dude it's just a car!"

"No Sammy it's not just a car! It's my baby, and with out her, I'm nothing."

"Dude, You need help."

"Dude, Shut up. And quit saying dude so much. It's geting anoying."

(Silence)

"Hey Dean?" Sam said with a sing song voice.

"What?" Dean said though grited teeth.

"I like your car," Sam started to sing. Dean sat there, griping the stering wheel tightly.

"I like yours too." He sang in a high pitched voice."Is it a jeep? A subaru. I like your tires.

I like your chrome."

"Dude I swear if you don't shut up I'll kill you!"

"A trailer hitch? Left mine at home."

"Dude I'm not kiding. If you don't stop singing wright now you will die!"

"Oh your suspension it suspens me over hights I've never known. And your rollbar is to die for by the way, I like your chrome. You already said that. I did? Yeah. Oh. Oh, Oh, you and me and our sport utility vehicles crusin' to 7-11 for a bag of Frito-Lays."

"DUDE I SWEAR!"

"Oh,Oh, you and me and our sport utility vehicles. We'll slam into 4 wheel drive and pick up a dozen eggs. And if there ever was a snow...you know A really,really deep snow! And if everyone was stuck in the snow but us, we'd be the ones not stuck! Then we could be the heroes! Oh, we could be the heroes! Yeah, we would be the heroes! Who would push them and pull them push them and pull them push them and pull them right out of the snow!"

"THATS IT!" Dean slammed on the brakes and made Sam hit his head on the dash bord.

Then started to hit him on his arm as hard as he could.

"SHUT UP,SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" He yealled every time he hit him on the arm.

"Oww, Oww, Oww!" Sam yealled back every time Dean hit him.

After hiting him several times Dean sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I feel alot better now Sammy. Thanks!" Dean said with another one of his "millon dollar" smiles.

"No problum." Sam said angerly while rubbing his arm, And leaning againts the door.

Trying to stay as far away from Dean as possible.

* * *

(later that night)

"You know what?" Sam said to his mean older brother.

"What?" Dean said as he laid down on his bed after turning off the light.

"I can't lay on my left side now cause of you."

"Well, it's your own falt. I so warned you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would hit me that much."

"Well, once again you thought wrong Sammy."

"It's Sam!" sam said angerly. Then got hit on his left arm with deans fist once again.

"Oww...that hert!" Sam yealled and hit Dean back.

"Thats it your dead!" Dean yealled. And then attacked Sam.

**

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you really like it. Please RR and let me know what you think. And I still strongly suggest that you**

**watch Veggie Tales! Well, have a nice one!**

**Love you Zav!**


End file.
